


Yaz and the Day of Yellow Fever

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: Lost Voices and Silent Doctors [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family of Choice, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Life or Death Situations, Time Travel, Yellow Fever, everyone in the TARDIS gets to fall ill!, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Fam and the Doctor travel back in time to Norfolk, Virginia in 1855 during the time of the raging Yellow Fever breakout. When the Fam realizes this, the Doctor hurriedly shuffles back into the TARDIS-but not before Yaz contracts the disease. It takes the Doctor every bit of knowledge she has to get a cure…before its too late.





	Yaz and the Day of Yellow Fever

**Author's Note:**

> -Damn. I still don't own the TARDIS.

“And here we are! Mount Rushmore!” The Doctor cried, and stepped out of the TARDIS into what most definitely didn’t look like Mount Rushmore. She pouted, as her fam rolled their eyes and chuckled.   
“Doctor, where are we? Because this doesn’t look like Mount Rushmore. Unless it’s before Mount Rushmore was built.” Yaz offered, and the Doctor frowned. They were parked in some kind of large village, and she grabbed one of the people by the arm.   
“Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are? We’re a bit lost.” The Doctor urged, even as Yaz went to help a man who had fallen.   
“You’re in Norfolk, Virginia. And you want to get out now.” The man she’d grabbed snapped at her, threateningly.   
“Doctor!” Yaz said quickly, and the Doctor hurried to her side-freezing in her tracks when she saw that Yaz had moved and touched a dead body.   
“All of you, back inside! Now!” The Doctor commanded, and they hurriedly obeyed. The man watched in disbelief as four people entered the small box, and frowned, wondering if he was ill now too before he muttered to himself and left. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor turned to Yaz. “Yaz, did you touch that man?”  
“Yes, I did. I only rolled him over, though. What’s happened to him, Doctor?” Yaz asked, looking scared just as Graham and Ryan were. The Doctor shook her head.   
“The man said we were in Norfolk, Virginia-”  
“Close to Mount Rushmore, though, compared to normal.” Graham muttered, gaining a reluctant smile from the Doctor before she returned to the conversation. “And that man had Yellow Fever. Which means if he had that, then we’re in 1855. Hundreds of people died during that outbreak here, fam. And Yaz, I’m sorry, but I need to get you to the infirmary immediately.”   
“Alright.” Yaz said. “But…we can’t help those people, can we?” She asked softly, and the Doctor closed her eyes.   
“No, Yaz. I’m sorry, but their deaths and illnesses are already recorded in time.” The Doctor said softly. “But I promise, I’ll make sure you aren’t ill, alright? Now, let’s go. Quickly, please.”   
Yaz and the others hastily moved to the infirmary. 

\--

That was Wednesday. Four days later, and Yaz was still in the infirmary, feeling awful. She had a slight fever, and when she coughed her chest ached something fierce. Graham and Ryan weren’t allowed to be in the room with her, and only the Doctor went in because she was naturally immune to it. The Doctor was looking haggard as she came in.   
“I’ve taken us to the year 4021, and contacted several local doctors about the virus. They don’t know much, but they’ve started getting results in, so I’m going to take us a few more years into the future to get you a cure, Yaz. Just hang in there, okay?” She said gently, wiping sweat away from Yaz’s forehead. Yaz hadn’t even realized she’d been sweating, she felt more like she was freezing to death, shivering beneath the many heavy layers of blankets.

\--

Yaz opened her swollen shut eyes, and nearly groaned at the lights in the infirmary, despite their obviously being dimmed down some. The Doctor looked even more grim than before, as she was rushing about in the infirmary, gathering things together. She noticed Yaz was awake, and immediately was at her side.   
“Yaz, I’m sorry. We’re in the future again, but still these humans don’t have the answer to the cure! So, I’m helping them, because what choice do I have? I can’t let you die from simple yellow fever!” The Doctor glowered, as if the idea was completely ridiculous. Yaz slowly nodded, and the Doctor helped her have some water, before putting the empty cup back down. “Rest, Yaz. I promise, you will not die from this.”   
Yaz closed her eyes, and slept. 

\--

Laughter rang in the infirmary, and it was loud and annoying. Yaz tried to burrow back towards sleep, but she very much needed the loo, and wanted something to eat as well. She felt utterly exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept in ages, when that’s all she’d been doing is sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes to find Graham, Ryan, and the Doctor cheerfully sitting around her bed, and munching on popcorn. Graham noticed her awake first.   
“Doc! She’s awake!” Graham said earnestly, and the Doctor at once was by her side.   
“Here, Yaz. Drink some of this, I imagine your throat is quite dry.” The Doctor soothed, and helped her drink some cool water. The water helped her burning throat, and Yaz blinked blearily at them.   
“Did you find a cure?” Yaz tried to say, but it came out as a croak. The Doctor beamed at her, though she couldn’t understand what she was so happy about.   
“Ha! I’m not the only one to loose my voice when ill! Finally!” The Doctor said. “Oh, and yes no worries. I found a cure, I assume that’s what you wanted to know, right?”   
Yaz gave one nod, and the Doctor grinned.   
“Now then, let’s get you to the bathroom so that you can get back here and rest some more. Oh, by the way. It’s because of you that I searched for the cure and in the year 10,932 of Earth standard years, I was awarded the medal of honor by the President of the United Planets. No one will ever have to fear getting yellow fever again!”   
Yaz tried to speak, but only managed another croak. She shook her head in frustration, and the Doctor smiled gently at her.   
“Don’t worry, Yaz. You’ll get your voice back in no time. First though, let’s get you rested and healed.” The Doctor urged, and Yaz nodded once, trusting in the Doctor.   
Yaz went to the restroom, came back to bed, and closed her eyes to sleep.   
Thinking all the while that even if she’d lost her voice, she was still in good hands.  
Hands she couldn’t wait to see steering them further through time and space with all the universe waiting for them to get better so that they could come out and play.

\--

The End

\--

Notes: A bit rushed, but I still like how it turned out. And I’m thinking that’s the end of this little series. I hope ya’ll liked it, and while that’s the end of this series, that’s definitely not the last Doctor Who fanfiction that I’m going to write of this doctor, so stick around! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> -I know barely anything about medicine, let alone about yellow fever. I guessed a lot o this stuff, and used Google to help fill in the gaps.


End file.
